Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance weapons
This article is a list of weapons that appear in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Although the game primarily focuses on blade weapons, missile/rocket launchers and throwable weapons are procurable as sub-weapons. Several weapons can also be procured from bosses. Although the ESRB description implied that regular guns could be used in the game, this was eventually proven false. Main weapons There were seven variations of blades in the game, including the HF Blade, the Stun Blade, the HF Machete, and the Armor Breaker. HF Blade Raiden's primary weapon. It's metallic make was augmented by an alternating current, and was capable of weakening the bonds of anything it makes contact with. It's strength can be boosted even further in blade mode, but consumes power when doing so. In addition, it was customized by Doktor. HF Murasama Jetstream Sam's HF samurai blade is available in the final boss battle, and is unlocked for normal use after beating the game once. It lacks its distinctive sheath, instead using Raiden's default one, and has the same moves and upgrade options as the regular HF Blade. Wooden sword A sword made of wood that cannot cut. Essential for a no-kill run. It is made out of Honduran Mahogany, which was a natural component of HF blades. Awarded upon killing all the men in boxes. Unlike lethal swords, it starts with a strength rating of 5, which can be reduced via upgrades. As well as the usual absorb and energy use options, it also has a special effect which increases the chance of a given blow knocking an enemy out. Presumably the wooden sword can still kill if an enemy is struck too often, which is where reducing the attack power comes into play. Stun Blade The Stun Blade was infused with 2-million volt currents, giving it enough voltage to temporarily shutting down the interface with various cyborgs brains or even Unmanned Gears' optical-neural AI systems. It also is highly effective as a cutting weapon. Awarded upon obtaining all 20 data storage items Armor Breaker Modelled after the "Kabutowari" blades of feudal Japan, it offered both lethal power and the capability of cutting through dense armor every hit, thus making it necessary against heavily armored foes, including large UGs. Awarded upon obtaining all left hand ID chips. HF Machete The short machete used by PMC cyborgs is awarded upon obtaining 10 data storage items, costing 5,000 BP. While capable, it is shorter than a standard HF blade, making it a little harder to use effectively. HF Long Sword The HF Long Sword is a sword modelled after the Nodaichi-style of long, curved Japanese swords commonly used by Samurai. Awarded upon finishing all VR missions with a "1st" ranking. Fox Blade A katana unlockable via DLC, it is exactly the same sword used by the original cyborg ninja, Grey Fox. Effectively a cheat sword, it is enormously powerful, with the only drawback being that even when it is unlocked via code, it still costs 200,000 BP. Snake's Soul Wooden sword A wooden sword unlockable via DLC. It has a similar appearance to the regular wooden sword, only it possessed kanji on it, and it "talks" with Solid Snake's voice whenever it is swung. Volt Assault.jpg|Stun Blade Impact Parry.jpg|HF Machete Unique weapons In addition to the above blades, there are also three unique weapons to be procured, each also requiring the defeat of their former owner. If equipped, a Unique weapon replaces the standard strong (kick) attacks with its own, and also disables any special moves which uses the strong attack button. Polearm (L'Etranger) A polearm made out of Dwarf Gekko arms, with a blade on both ends. It can be used as a spear or relaxed for use as a whip. It is retrieved after defeating Mistral. Tactical Sais (Dystopia) A set of Tactical Sais that rely on Lorentz force and Fleming's left hand rule on motors, via generating a magnetic field created from a cyborg's body. It can be capable of either remotely attacking cyborgs or drawing the user right to them via a magnetic beam. It is retrieved after defeating Monsoon. Pincer Blades (Bloodlust) A pair of HF Machetes that can be combined into massive shears. They are a slow but extremely powerful weapon in Raiden's hands, used for sweeping, heavy strikes. They are retrieved after defeating Sundowner. CODEC calls during the fight with Sundowner mock the very concept of the weapon. L'Etranger.jpg|L'Etranger. Stabby Stabby.jpg|Dystopia. Pincer Blade.jpg|Bloodlust. Subweapons Rocket Launcher A rocket launcher used by Desperado Enforcement, physically based on the Panzerfaust 3 launcher. The weapon is equipped with a HEAT-MP (High Explosive Anti-Tank/Multi-Purpose) warhead designed to take out cyborgs and Unmanned Gears, and was modified with special plastic parts to decrease its weight. Homing Missile Launcher An anti-aircraft missile launcher visually resembling a customized FIM-92 Stinger, with the IFF antenna replaced with a large circular radome; this is seemingly for the millimetre-wave radar guidence the launcher has in addition to the standard IR seeker. It can be fired like the standard rocket launcher, but locks on to valid air targets such as Hammerheads and Sliders. Fragmentation grenade Grenades that produce shrapnel upon explosion. Can be procured from enemies. The grenades are developed specifically for cyborg usage, being too heavy for regular humans to throw. EMP grenade Grenades that produce an EMP wave that temporarily stuns Unmanned Gears and cyborgs. RP grenade Grenades that release a chemical that obscures Unmanned Gears and cyborgs. A good way to get away from enemies. RKTL Targeting.jpg|Rocket Launcher. MGR MANPADS.jpg|Missile Launcher. SubWeapon_02_èCèO.jpg|Raiden using a missile launcher for a close range shot. MGR Grenade.jpg|Grenade. Category:Weapons